


【暗表】摘一颗星

by timelayers1365



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelayers1365/pseuds/timelayers1365
Summary: 童话故事
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Yuugi/Mutou Yuugi, 暗表
Kudos: 6





	【暗表】摘一颗星

“我要去找一颗星星。”

游戏这话一说出来，就立刻引起了一大群人的注意。他们从头到脚打量了一番这个穿得破破烂烂的人，一脸狐疑。对面那举着酒杯的屠夫问他：

“那个人是什么王子吗？”

游戏摇了摇头。

“那他是什么贵族？还是说传教士？”

游戏又摇了摇头。已经有几个站得远的人转身回到自己桌上，像是已经对他失去了兴趣。

“那他是什么英雄？”

这回，游戏迟疑了。他先是下意识地做出点头的动作，但在他这个以颈部关节作支点、让自己下巴逐渐靠近脖子的旋转运动的弧度大到能被人发现以前，他又把头抬了起来。

他开口道：“通常来说不算。”

“但对我来说，是的。”

他立刻又补充了一句。

人群安静了片刻。随后，对面那屠夫把酒杯用力砸到桌上，大片的酒花洒了出来。他无视老板娘“小心杯子”的尖叫，开始和其他人一起嗤笑。等到了最后，那笑声变得和漏气的老旧锅炉一样夸张。

“小朋友，”他用剧烈抖动的肩膀捂住自己的眼睛，“我劝你早点回家，能变成星星的都得是大人物。这种人是不可能变成星星的。”

在一片人的哄笑声中，游戏红着耳朵埋下头，用自己金黄色的刘海遮住脸上不服气的表情。他该知道——他早该知道，不会有人相信他的话。他有点庆幸自己没有把“我是从积木那听到这话的”给说出口，不然天知道这群人会怎么笑话他。

大人物大人物——当然啦，所有人都给他说只有大人物才能变成星星，他听这话听得耳朵都快起茧子了。可那又怎么样呢，说的人多也不能证明他们是对的——所有人还都告诉他积木不会说话哩。可他就是明明白白听到自己的倒三角形积木告诉他该去哪儿找亚图姆的星星。

他照着积木的指示，走过了这座城镇。

游戏没见过贵族，也没见过王子或者英雄，传教士倒是见了不少。不过在游戏心里，亚图姆要比他一路见过的所有传教士都虔诚得多。在每周那枯燥而乏味的祷告时间里，别说其他人，就连那站在最前面的传教士偶尔都会走神，忘记自己下一句该说些什么。只有亚图姆总是一本正经地听着，做唯一一个全程保持清醒的人。

如果连他们那教义都背得吞吞吐吐的传教士都能成为一颗星星，那亚图姆当然也可以。何况对于游戏来说，亚图姆不只是个虔诚的人，他还是个货真价实的英雄——他把自己捡回了家。

事实上，直到现在，游戏都没有办法真正理解亚图姆把自己捡回家的理由——要知道，那时候的他比在下水道里滚了三天的老鼠都要脏，还一副第二天就会死掉的病怏怏模样。他大可像过去游戏遇见的其他人那样，把他再一次送回那个噩梦一般的孤儿院里。

可亚图姆没有那么做。他问游戏为什么要从孤儿院逃走，然后把他捡回了自己的木屋里。他还花了一年时间说服所有人，让那些游戏熟悉的孩子们搬到村子的教堂里——作为代价，大家每周祈祷的地方换成了他们家门口。

游戏曾经提议让自己也搬到教堂去，这样他就不会再给亚图姆添麻烦。不过对方拒绝了他，还说自己已经习惯了游戏那双紫罗兰色的眼睛时不时看着自己——这让游戏觉得不可思议，因为全村所有小姑娘的眼睛加在一起都不如亚图姆的晶莹剔透的石榴石眼睛来得有吸引力。

他照着积木的指示，人生头一回趟过深冬还未结冰的河流。从河里爬出来的时候，他狼狈至极，花了老半天才重新感受到自己双腿的存在。

亚图姆——说起来，他好像还没有给别人认认真真讲过他。因为在村里没人不知道亚图姆的名字，而在外面没人有耐心听他那欠缺讲述技巧的故事。

他是被村长从沙漠捡回来的孩子——某种意义上，他们有点儿相似。不过亚图姆被扔下的时候还只是个婴儿，那个装他的篮子上也没有写他的名字。村长说自己发现他的时候，橘红的落日正好和远方的沙漠边缘交汇，于是就把他叫做了亚图姆。

最开始的时候，偶尔还会有人嘲笑这个寓意过于深刻的名字。不过很快，亚图姆就用行动战胜了那些怀疑。等亚图姆把游戏捡回去的时候，他早就是每天都需要学一大堆东西的村长候选人了。

所有人都对亚图姆给予了厚望，说他会成为最好的村长。不过，把亚图姆的努力尽收眼底的游戏的想法要比其他人都更极端些。他觉得亚图姆既有天赋又刻苦，还有一颗难能可贵的、愿意为他人付出的高贵灵魂——这样的人不应该只在他们这个小小的村子当一个村长，他应该到更大更遥远的地方去——他甚至觉得亚图姆可以去当个国王。

他把这个想法告诉在油灯旁看书的亚图姆，对方揉着他的脑袋几乎笑出了眼泪，还说谢谢他让自己打起了精神。

亚图姆一定把他的话当成了玩笑，游戏蜷坐在在床上愤愤不平地想，可他是认真的。

他听着积木的指示，和商队的人一起穿越沙漠。夜晚，只有火焰在安静地跳动着，让他们能看清不远处卧在地上的骆驼，不至于陷进伸手不见五指的黑暗里。

冬天的时候，他和亚图姆也会点起壁炉，让暖融融的火点亮这个房间。他喜欢缩进亚图姆怀里，任由对方把自己的下巴搭在他的头顶。在噼里啪啦响着的火焰旁，他们要么会一起八卦一下村里的趣事；要么会借着还没扔进火里的树枝在地上划拉出一个棋局。还有些时候，他们干脆什么都不做，就依偎在绒毯里勾着对方的手指。

游戏喜欢这样的夜晚，因为借着那颤动的火光，他能看清对方的每一根睫毛。有时候，他们会在毛毯里睡着，可常常只有他一个人着凉。在他的记忆里，对方似乎从没有受过疾病困扰。他看起来总是那么精神，搞得每次他为他祈祷时的那句身体健康都成了捎带——村子、前途、未来……亚图姆有太多更重要的事需要祈祷。

现在想想，游戏觉得自己当时太傻了——就算没有神的助力，亚图姆也可以做到很多事情。

他该专门祈祷那些亚图姆自己无法左右的事情的。

他听着积木的指示，赤脚踏在深褐色的田埂上。田埂们把田地分成一个个网格，格子里是青色的麦浪。

亚图姆离开的时候，乌鸦在枯树树梢上扯着凄厉的叫声。人们给他摆上花，然后一个接一个评价他是个多好的人。

最后，一些人总结道——亚图姆哪里都好，既聪明又能干，就是没有那个命。

亚图姆离开后的一整个春天，游戏都在村里瞎晃悠。他有时跑到他们最初相遇的桥洞底下，有时跑到亚图姆过去做事的地方——倒也不打扰别人，只是在旁边看着。可即使是这样，他还是把刚刚坐到那个位置的新人给吓得不轻。

他的朋友们跑过来安慰他，说大家都很难过，让他不要触景伤怀。游戏听完这话思考了老半天，但最终还是没有听懂朋友们的言下之意——他觉得自己纯粹只是因为不知道能干点什么，才整天在村子里无所事事而已。

闲逛的时候，他想起最多的就是那句“没有那个命”。那话轻飘飘的，却砸在他心口，把他压得老疼。他想，总有一天，亚图姆会退化成一个概念、退化成一个“太可惜了”的存在。不会有人记得他曾显露的天赋，也不会有人相信他那还未来得及向世人展现的灵魂。

直到某一天，他听见亚图姆留给他的积木的声音。那声音让他去百年一遇的星星的居所，到那里去寻找亚图姆的星星。

这话一下子燃起了他的热情——星星、对、一颗星星——每个死去的高贵灵魂都会拥有的星星。他可以去把亚图姆的那颗星星带回来，这样一来，所有人都会清楚地知道那距地面五米的棺木里躺着怎样的灵魂——

他把这个想法说了出来。

他照着积木的指示，穿过郁郁葱葱的森林。太阳的光芒穿透繁茂的树丛，为他指引方向。

大家围在游戏身边苦口婆心地劝他，说能变成星星的都得是数一数二的大人物，哪怕是他们这儿地位最高的传教士都只堪堪够上变成星星的门栏。

被叽叽喳喳的人群包围着的游戏捧着一大束白玫瑰。他用力把自己的背抵在椅子上，让那翘起椅子带着他转了四分之一个圆。

他观察着那些人，过了半天才缓缓开口，坚定地说道：

“他葬礼上的花要比传教士的多多了。”

然后，他抱着自己的玫瑰，从目瞪口呆的人群里推开一条路走掉了。

有人说他疯了。

最初听到这个说法的时候，他气得在床上滚了半个小时。半个小时后，他用胳膊夹着那个还留着亚图姆头发香味的枕头，捧着积木气鼓鼓地问它，问是不是所有人都认为神只能看到人活着时做出的成就、是不是所有人都觉得神会小气到忽略一个人灵魂的可贵之处，只因为他活着的时间不够自己施展一番拳脚。

积木没有回答他，不过他也不需要回答。

他照着积木的指示，第一次来到海边。当他躲在礁石后面看着那在微波粼粼的海面上拨着竖琴的美人鱼时，他有些感概，因为过去他从来不相信世界上真的有美人鱼。

在一个再普通不过的早晨，游戏锁好家里的门，带着他的行李悄悄出发了。

他以为自己一路上会吃很多苦头，甚至可能直接在半路死去——因为积木说的那个地方实在是太遥远了，连村里那个老得胡子已经垂到地上的探险家都没有去过那么远的地方。可奇怪的是，他这一路上虽然遇到过危险，但相比于其他人却总是顺利过头：当他需要走过充满野兽的死亡之谷时，山谷里的剑齿虎主动邀请他爬上自己的背脊；当他需要驾船去一片新的大陆时，那片险恶海域里数十年不歇的狂风竟然在一天之内偃旗息鼓。

真要说的话，旅途中他最大的困扰其实是那些讥笑——最开始的时候，他还会因为这些话气得直到大半夜还觉得自己肚子里有一团火在烧。不过这其实也只是过去的困扰，现在，他早就过了会为这些闲言碎语生气的年纪——反正不管别人怎么说，他都会证明自己。

他要把那颗亚图姆的星星带回来，给每个不相信的人都看看，让所有人都承认他是个了不起的大英雄，他的那颗星星会比国王的要更耀眼——

他在初春穿着厚厚的长筒靴穿过多洛塔花丛；在盛夏闻着墨绿色的燥热的风；在金秋听见落叶从树梢剥离的脆响；在隆冬和雪兔一起踏出一串脚印。他享受着自己从未见过的四季的模样，走过连他自己都忘记到底有多远的路。

终于，他在某个深夜征服了高耸入云的山，在那远离人间的云层深处找到了百年一遇的星星的居所。那是一片由倾泻的月光照亮的金黄色沙丘。在冷白的月色下，金色的沙粒闪着细碎的光芒。游戏俯身抓起一把金沙——和沙漠不同，这沙丘上没有一点风，因此，在它们从游戏手上滑落后，就笔直地落回了沙地里。

星星们就在这样的沙丘上静静闪烁着。

游戏脱掉鞋子，趟进那碎金里——这沙比沙漠里的要更加松软，他的脚立刻陷了下去。他小心翼翼地挪动双脚，唯恐自己打扰到其他星星。细碎的沙跑到他的脚底下，弄得他的脚心痒痒的。

沙丘大得一眼望不见尽头，里面藏着成千上万颗星星。游戏花了很久，等那月亮都快从天空落下的时候，才找到那颗亚图姆的星星。

十六岁的星星比大多数星星都要小，可游戏觉得它发出的光比其他星星的都要好看。他看着那星星吞了口唾沫，然后，他的心雀跃起来。马上，他就会带着那颗星星，向所有怀疑他的人宣告那个人的名字；他要告诉那些嗤笑的人们，世间确实曾经到来过那样的灵魂——

他将那星星从沙地里抱起来，惊讶地发现星星没有自己想象得那么冰冷——那星星摸起来温暖又柔和，游戏的手臂甚至感受到它表皮规律的上下起伏、感受到它那平稳轻柔的呼吸。

这是游戏漫长旅途中唯一的失误：他一直以为这所谓的星星只是一个代表荣誉与肯定的物质，一直觉得自己死后能埋进距地面五米的地下，和那个他爱着的灵魂交融在一起。可直到现在，他才反应过来，原来那地下只有亚图姆早已腐烂的肉体，他的灵魂早已不在那里。

那灵魂此刻在他怀里活着、沉睡着。

一颗活着的星星——这下，游戏就有太多东西需要考虑。首先，他需要知道星星吃什么，是高山上开得最鲜艳的番红花的花瓣还是海边小美人鱼的泪珠；其次，他需要考虑把这星星放到哪儿，是每天都能晒到午后三点的阳光的草原还是和这沙丘类似的沙漠深处；还有，他得知道饲养星星会不会有什么禁忌，比如星星会不会不能喂甜食、是不是生来怕水……

最重要的是，他得知道百年过后，有谁可以送这星星回家。

百年——不要说百年，哪怕只过五十年，他就会衰老得没法再爬过那些山、跨过那些海，而那些知道亚图姆的人们也会和他一样老去。

一百年之后，他一定早就死去了。

或许在临死前，他可以把这星星托付给一位虔诚的好心人。可到这里的路实在是太过遥远，哪怕是世界上最狂傲的冒险家也不敢保证完成这个任务。

如果没有人送这颗星星回来，那它会去哪儿呢？等自己死了，这颗星星会在不被任何人发现的角落里闪着光吗？还是说，它会被卖给某个名族贵族，藏进她那喷着香水的珠宝盒里呢。

不管这星星去了哪里，别人一定没有游戏珍惜它。他们说不定会把它抛来抛去，一不留神就磕坏了星星的边角。

游戏再次抬起头看了看金黄的沙丘，现在，月亮已经彻底沉了下去，只留下一丝微弱的光线。可即使少了月光的衬托，这片金色沙丘的景色依然如此动人。游戏盯着这沙丘盯了很久，最后不得不承认，这沙丘比他过去见过的所有风景、比他们那已经被自己的记忆美化过无数遍的遥远故乡要更美丽。

不得不承认，这里比任何地方都更适合饲养一颗星星。

游戏想，他没有办法从这沙丘带走自己想要的那颗星星了。

因为他希望那颗星星好好的。

游戏蹲下身子，往自己的口袋里抓了一把金沙——虽然这证明始终不如一颗星星来得有利，但还是可以让别人相信他确确实实到达过星星的居所。接下来，他坐在沙地上，一边等待日出一边思考自己之后要去哪里。

过去的很多年里，游戏都在为这唯一的目标而奋斗，他还曾担心自己在完成这个目标后又会回到最初那种无所适从的状态。但现在，在他真的见到星星之后，他的心却还是和旅行时一样充盈而饱满。

游戏想，在回家的漫长道路上，他有很多可以做的事。他可以做个画家，画出这一路上自己见到的景色；他可以变成一个作家，将一路上曲折而精彩的经历变成引人入胜的文字；或者他干脆去当个游吟诗人，把那些关于星星的、不为人知的真理编成一支歌儿去传唱——

这一路上，他有太多的东西可以和人们分享。这次，他相信自己一定能找出一种方式，让所有人都有耐心去听他的故事。

他还可以把亚图姆的名字藏进那些故事里。

突然，他想到一种比单纯的展示更加美妙的处理金沙的办法——他可以把它们分给那些和曾经的他一样在臭水沟里漫无目生活着的孩子，他可以向那些孩子分享这构成了世间最美丽的地方的物质。然后，那么多的孩子里，他相信总会有那么几个，会顺着他的画卷、他的诗歌、他的故事，重新踏上这条寻找星星的道路。哪怕最终没法到达这里，那些孩子也会知道，原来这世界上不只有自己生活着的那个村庄、那片沙漠，原来这世上还有那么多不同的风景。

游戏好像明白了积木为什么会让自己来这里。

远处的沙丘边缘又出现了一丝丝光亮，游戏知道太阳即将从这天空升起。日出的时间是那么短暂，再过几分钟，他就会和这星星再次分别。朝霞向天空蔓延开来，给星星们镀上了和夜晚不同的颜色。游戏看这些星星，它们那么多、每一颗又都那么漂亮，说不定里面会有更适合呆在亚图姆身边的一颗——毕竟，他甚至不知道自己的灵魂究竟够不够纯洁、是不是有资格变成一颗星星。

可游戏不会建议亚图姆去找另一颗星星。

他觉得那个遇见亚图姆的自己是那么糟糕，可对方选择了自己。现在，他变得比过去要好上那么多——虽然可能依然比不过其他星星，但亚图姆一定还是会选择自己。

他对自己总是缺乏那么点自信，但他却足够了解亚图姆。他知道，即使自己不是最好的选择，他也一定是亚图姆最喜欢的人。

而他刚好也是那个最喜欢亚图姆的人。

彩霞爬满了整片天空。游戏知道，那巨大的红日马上就会升起，而星星们则会回到自己不知道的地方去。他把怀里的星星轻轻地放在地上，取下自己脖子上的积木，把它挂到星星身上。这样一来，等下次见面的时候，他就不需要花太长时间找它。

“亚图姆，你得等我。”他朝那颗星星叮嘱道，随后转身。

他踩着那些在彩霞照耀下变成红褐色的、藏着耀眼的金色闪光的沙，想着如果自己不能变成星星的话该如何到达这里。毕竟，等游戏做完那些他想做的事情的时候，他可能已经老得连一条小水沟都跨不过去了。他倒可以选择就留在这山脚，请别人到那时候后把自己的棺木抬到这来。可那样的话，他就没有办法向远方那些不相信自己能找到星星的人们证明、也没法分给孩子们沙粒了。

更何况，他始终还是想回到他们的故乡，再躺在那张小小的木床上听一听火焰的声音。

不过，游戏觉得这些都不是什么大问题。如果他真的老到没法再翻山越岭，那他就静静等待死亡的降临。等死亡到来之后，就算没法变成一颗星星，他的灵魂也会拥有从自己早已腐朽的躯壳剥离的力量。那灵魂会从自己七八十岁的皱巴巴的肉体里抬起头来，用更自然的姿态舒展自己的犄角。随后，他的灵魂又可以再次重复那条自己走过两次的路。那条路最开始或许有些艰难——因为他的灵魂会背上那些害他无法变成星星的罪，但等他穿过越来越多的河流、爬过越来越多的山峦，那背上的重量也会减轻。等最后，他的灵魂会轻飘飘地不再被地面束缚，这样，他就能再次回到这里——

他站在人间与星星居所的分界线，再次回头看了看那颗星星所在的方向。这时，太阳只升起了一小半，它的光芒还没有那么耀眼——这导致有那么一瞬间，它与夕阳的差别变得有些模糊。

游戏转头，朝着他该去的地方走去。

而在那刹那，有一阵风悄悄吻过他的唇角。


End file.
